


All I Want For Christmas (It’s You Two)

by Queen_Eliz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, SuLayChen, poliamor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: “Trabalhar numa loja de departamentos na época do natal sempre era desafiador e cansativo, mas Junmyeon não se importava. Afinal ele não estava sozinho, e não estar sozinho significava que ele tinha a companhia de Jongdae e Yixing.Presos até mais tarde na loja, em meio a brincadeiras para tentar fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, Yixing e Jongdae lhe perguntam o que ele gostaria de ganhar nesse natal, e Junmyeon não sabe o que fazer. Ele não podia dizer que o que ele mais queria, no natal e pra toda vida, eram os dois. Podia?”| Disponível no Social Spirit |
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	All I Want For Christmas (It’s You Two)

**Author's Note:**

> FELIX NATAL AMORINHAS!!  
> Meio que meu presente de natal pra vocês (mais um presente pra mim mesma kkkkk). Espero que gostem!
> 
> ↬ Plot doado pela ["EXO Olx"](https://twitter.com/exolxprompts) no twitter! Você pode vê-lo ["aqui"](https://twitter.com/exolxprompts/status/1336865934540230656?s=20)  
> ↬ Capa por ["Apolo Project"](https://twitter.com/ApoloProj), design por ["ray"](https://twitter.com/hopelessrk)

⛄

Foi com um sorriso doce e mais um desejo de “Feliz Natal” que Junmyeon se despediu de outro cliente, que praticamente abandonou o setor de enfeites natalinos assim que conseguiu o que queria, para correr por outros corredores e finalizar suas compras de natal. Era uma época do ano extremamente exaustiva para Junmyeon, e olhar para o relógio em seu pulso o deixava cabisbaixo, a hora simplesmente não passava!

Não que ele não gostasse de seu trabalho, muito pelo contrário. Junmyeon trabalhava há quase 3 anos na EXOPlanet, uma loja de departamentos muito bem localizada e movimentada. Seu trabalho era tranquilo, embora muitas vezes não fosse brando. Ele tinha que repor os itens faltando, manter a organização das prateleiras e atender o público que não conseguia achar alguma coisa, ou tinha dúvidas nos preços. Era um bom trabalho, seu supervisor, Kyungsoo, e seu chefe, Minseok, eram ótimas pessoas e muito agradáveis, Junmyeon agradecia todos os dias por eles terem aceitado seu currículo e terem dado a vaga de emprego para um jovem de 22 anos, sem experiência nenhuma, que estava desesperado para juntar um dinheiro na reta final da faculdade.

Além das ótimas condições de serviço, seus colegas também eram maravilhosos e sempre muito bem animados, mesmo em épocas como essas onde a loja estava empanturrada de gente e eles tinham que fazer muitas horas extras para conseguir dar conta do recado. Nunca faltava novidade em seus dias, não quando se tinha colegas tão brincalhões como Baekhyun e Chanyeol, muito menos lhe faltava a leveza da juventude quando ele se comportava como um irmão mais velho para Sehun e Jongin. Junmyeon gostava de como todos ali que, de uma forma ou de outra, se comportavam como uma família. Eles  _ eram _ a sua pequena família.

Mas, existiam duas pessoas em especial, trabalhando consigo ali, por quem Junmyeon sentia algo muito diferente de um amor fraternal. Duas pessoas que faziam com que seu coração errasse as batidas, que eram capazes de acalmar qualquer nervo e conseguiam espantar qualquer nuvem negra de seus pensamentos. As duas pessoas em questão estavam no final do corredor principal, que ligava a todos os outros da loja, sorrindo brilhantemente entre si como se mais nada no mundo existisse.

Jongdae e Yixing eram os motivos dos suspiros de Junmyeon, e esses não eram os suspiros cansados que ele dava quando o expediente estava no fim. Não, esses eram suspiros encantados pela menor das ações que eles faziam. Junmyeon suspirava pela forma carinhosa como Jongdae o chamava de hyung e seu sorriso se curvava no canto dos lábios, como um gato, quando lhe dava bom dia. Pela forma como Yixing costumava importuná-lo para chamá-lo de gege — já que era mais velho —, e a forma que suas covinhas ficavam profundamente marcadas na menor indicação de um sorriso.

Quando a realização bateu a porta de Junmyeon, trouxe com ela a sensação de ser atropelado por um veículo em altíssima velocidade, que ainda tinha a cara de pau para dar ré e garantir que tinha causado estrago o suficiente. O pior de tudo isso? Ele não tinha ninguém a culpar a não ser ele mesmo e seu coração, que se deixou apaixonar não por um, mas por dois de seus colegas de trabalho.

Em sua defesa, se é que Junmyeon podia chamar isso de defesa, Yixing e Jongdae eram absolutamente adoráveis e ele tinha o coração fraco para coisas e pessoas adoráveis. Os toques eram sempre ternos; sempre dispostos a ajudar com qualquer problema — seja no trabalho ou conselhos para enfrentar o pânico da formatura e inseguranças —; um agasalho compartilhado num dia que fazia muito frio e ele esqueceu de levar a sua blusa desgastada; as refeições que eles dividiam e até os momentos que ambos insistiam em alimentar Junmyeon na boca, sempre garantindo que ele mantivesse suas energias.

Não bastava o fato de serem dois homens terrivelmente charmosos, sempre tinha um ou outro cliente mais ousado que lançava cantadas ou davam aquela famosa secada, Xing e Dae ainda cuidavam de Junmyeon de uma forma a qual ele não estava acostumado a ser cuidado. Não fazia parte da sua rotina, há três anos atrás quando foi contratado, ter alguém que mandava mensagens para saber como tinha sido seu dia, perguntava se precisava de alguma coisa e ria de suas piadas, mesmo quando elas não tinham graça nenhuma.

Jongdae o fazia se sentir alguém querido e estimado, e vivia dizendo que o admirava por encarar a vida adulta sem a ajuda de seus pais.

Yixing o fazia se sentir acolhido e protegido, alguém para quem ele podia correr, pedir por um abraço e nunca seria negado.

Não foi difícil se apaixonar por Yixing e amar Jongdae. Muito menos se apaixonar por Jongdae e amar Yixing. Os dois sentimentos andavam tão entrelaçados em seu coração que, a essa altura, ele não sabia diferenciar qual sentimento surgiu primeiro e por quem. Talvez, fosse porque ele se apaixonou e se viu amando perdidamente os dois ao mesmo tempo, simples assim.

Mas não era tão simples assim. Junmyeon era um homem tímido, ainda que não fosse exatamente inocente, investidas românticas não eram o seu ponto forte. Se tivesse que definir sua vida como um personagem de um filme, Junmyeon era um dos românticos incuráveis que sonhavam em viver um grande amor, mas que temia vivê-lo e se machucar no processo. Se já era difícil manter uma paixão com uma pessoa, o que diabos ele devia fazer para manter  _ duas _ ?

Junmyeon foi trazido de volta à realidade quando a risada alta de Yixing, acompanhado do estridente e muito bem conhecido “ah wae” de Jongdae, atingiu seus ouvidos. Os anos de convivência, e o comportamento muito óbvio dos dois, já o fazia suspeitar que Yixing devia estar provocando o rapaz mais novo com alguma gracinha totalmente fora do clima natalino, se a coloração avermelhada nas bochechas bonitas de Jongdae fossem alguma indicação.

Eram interações como essas que deixavam Junmyeon ainda mais receoso para se abrir com alguém sobre o que sentia. Como ele podia dizer a que amava os dois quando eles eram assim, tão conectados um ao outro?

Ainda que eles nunca tivessem dito explicitamente que eram namorados, ficava claro que algum envolvimento já tiveram ou ainda tinham. Os toques eram sempre mais ousados do que compartilhavam com os outros amigos; as brincadeiras e comentários mais sexuais eram compartilhados com um olhar travesso, de quem sabia o que estava falando por experiência própria; as mãos de Jongdae pareciam ter ímãs para a cintura de Yixing, sempre puxando o mais velho para seu colo e Yixing era o único que Jongdae deixava usar seu apelido de infância, Chen.

A cereja do bolo era a forma como se encaravam, como se Yixing pendurasse todas as estrelas no céu e Jongdae fosse o motivo do Sol brilhar todos os dias. E Junmyeon sabia, certas coisas não precisavam ser faladas para serem verdade. Mesmo que não fossem um casal, eles tinham uma conexão muito bonita para que ele estragasse tudo com seus sentimentos confusos.

Para sua sorte, os dois homens por quem estava caidinho de amor, sabiam de tudo que se passava em seu coração e pensamentos. Junmyeon achava que não era óbvio, mas só achava mesmo. Por essa razão, Yixing e Jongdae faziam questão de incluir Junmyeon em tudo, nas conversas e brincadeiras, de estender as carícias que eram reservadas a uma pessoa, para duas, na esperança de que o jovem notasse que eles o desejam e querem na mesma intensidade. Mas não parecia estar funcionando, Junmyeon continuava a achar que eles eram apenas gentis demais para expulsá-lo.

O casal viu, ao longe, o moreno se movimentar para atender novos clientes na loja. Plena véspera de natal e eles ainda estavam abertos e com um fluxo grande com todas as pessoas que deixavam suas compras para última hora.

— Nosso plano ainda está de pé? — Jongdae se assustou brevemente ao sentir a respiração de Yixing bater em sua orelha, a voz tão perto o arrepiou brevemente.

— Deus Yixing! Sim, o plano está de pé se você não me matar do coração daqui até lá!

Seu resmungo foi acompanhado com uma risadinha do chinês. O plano deles era simples, fazer Junmyeon abrir os olhos para o que estavam tentando dizer ao longo de um ano e meio, que queriam namorar com ele também. O mês de novembro e dezembro eram movimentados com as festas de final de ano, então fazer horas extras não era novidade, muito menos trabalhar até as vésperas dos feriados. A parte mais complicada foi convencer Minseok a escalar Junmyeon para ficar até mais tarde na loja — o mais velho tinha um coração mole para o Kim —, junto com eles. O turno começaria com todos os funcionários, mas com o avançar do dia, eles iriam embora e até restarem apenas os três. A ideia era, assim que fechassem o estabelecimento e começassem a se organizar para ir embora, Yixing e Jongdae o confrontariam.

— Te vejo mais tarde então, preciso tirar algumas coisas do estoque e trazer aqui pra frente — Yixing sentenciou, dando um leve tapinha na bunda de Chen antes de sair.

— Yah! Seu pever- — infelizmente, o xingamento amigável que ia sair de sua boca, teve que ser engolido quando uma senhorinha tocou em seu cotovelo pedindo ajuda.

A manhã passou rápido, mas a tarde parecia se arrastar vagarosamente, e o final do expediente parecia um sonho distante para Junmyeon conforme ia dando tchau para todos seus amigos. Deixando-o para trás na companhia do chinês e do coreano de sorriso felino. Não que ele reclamasse, de qualquer maneira.

Se Junmyeon pudesse escolher uma palavra para definir seus dias com Yixing e Jongdae, essa palavra seria agridoce. Porque ele sabia que nunca seria capaz de escolher só um dos dois para destinar seu afeto, mas existia a chance enorme deles não aceitarem esse tipo de situação. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia se afastar do calor que eles forneciam, e Junmyeon bebia toda a atenção que lhe era dada. Seja se derretendo nos abraços por trás que Yixing lhe dava, quando eles passavam nos corredores mais vazios assim que terminavam uma das tarefas, ou sorrindo bobo quando Chen roubou os biscoitos de Yixing para que eles comessem no intervalo com uma xícara de café quente, que ele mesmo fez.

Esses breves momentos de distração faziam o pobre coração de Junmyeon se apaixonar ainda mais por cada um dos dois.

Por isso considerava uma benção e uma maldição que justo ele tivesse sido selecionado por seu chefe para ficar até mais tarde naquele dia. De um lado era incrível, já que trabalhando até aquela hora teria dois dias a mais de folga, e ficar até mais tarde significava que teria a companhia nessa época tão sentimental dos dois garotos que nutria uma paixão. Mas — é claro que sempre tem um  _ mas _ —, ficar com os dois o fazia desejar mais ainda tê-los para si. A cada brincadeira, cada risada dada enquanto caminhavam até o vestiário dos funcionários, a forma como eles pareciam tão interessados com tudo em Junmyeon… seria demais um homem com 25 anos na cara fazer um pedido ao Papai Noel?

— Hyung? Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, né? — Jongdae tinha um lindo biquinho em seus lábios, era fofa a sua careta de indignação quando notou que Junmyeon não estava prestando atenção no que ele dizia.

O mais velho estava mais concentrado em não babar quando sua mente quis vagar por lugares perigosos demais, assim que Yixing tirou sua blusa, trocando o uniforme do trabalho por uma blusa de mangas compridas azul. Azul sempre ficava lindo em Yixing. Jongdae, astuto como era, notou o olhar desfocado de Junmyeon e sorriu travesso ao ver que o plano deles já estava começando muito bem.

— Hã? Desculpe, Dae, falou comigo?

— Falei… mas você parece mais interessado no Yixing-ge do que em mim, hyung — Chen reclamou baixinho.

Junmyeon corou fortemente, não esperava ter sido pego no pulo, encarando o peito e abdômen bem trabalhados de Yixing, e como se não bastasse o constrangimento de estar admirando o tronco nu de outro homem, Jongdae estava sustentando o seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho chutado na hora da mudança, fazendo o coração de Junmyeon pular e se apertar só com a breve ideia de deixar Dae magoado. Pior ainda, fazer com o que o mais novo achasse que ele não ligava pra ele.

Yixing sorriu ao ver o leve pânico nos olhos de Junmyeon, e como ele mudou sua postura para chegar mais perto do outro rapaz, que fez questão de aumentar o bico. “ _ Gênio do mal _ ”, foi o que Yixing pensou de seu companheiro.

— Claro que não, Dae-ah.

— Oh, então você não tem interesse por mim, Jun-ah? — Yixing arqueou uma de suas belas sobrancelhas, provocador.

— O q-quê? — Junmyeon gaguejou — S-sim! Não! Quer dizer… aish! Vocês me entenderam!

— Não seja mau, ge! — Chen falou, mas estava mais do que na cara que ele se divertia às custas da timidez do coreano mais velho. Junmyeon apenas negou com a cabeça.

O momento foi esquecido, todos trocaram suas roupas de serviço e estavam mais do que prontos para irem para casa. 

— O que você estava perguntando, Jongdae?

— Oh, o que era mesmo? — o mais novo levou seu indicador até o queixo, batendo enquanto pensava, ou melhor, fingia pensar.

— Desejo de Natal, Chen — o chinês forneceu com um sorriso.

— Ah, sim! Isso mesmo! Obrigada, Xing! — no meio de sua animação, Jongdae fez uma corridinha espalhafatosa e se agarrou ao braço direito de Junmyeon — Então, hyung, qual o seu desejo de natal?

— Meu desejo de natal?

— Sim, hyung. O que você gostaria de ganhar esse ano? Eu estava conversando com ge, e nós ficamos curiosos pela sua resposta.

— Meu desejo? Sério?!

— Muito sério, Jun. E então, o que gostaria de ganhar?

Junmyeon ficou boquiaberto. Engraçado como, para alguém que estava a dois meses vendo apenas tudo relacionado ao natal, não tenha parado pra pensar no que queria ganhar. Junmyeon morava sozinho, ele tinha muitos amigos, é verdade, mas não fazia pedido de presente a ninguém e muito menos recebia algo mais do que cartões e lembrancinhas. Sua relação com os pais era complicada, eles não aceitavam ter um filho único assumidamente gay, então ele nunca esperava algo deles.

O que Junmyeon desejava? Bem, o que a maioria das pessoas desejava também. Poder reunir as pessoas mais importantes e mostrar o quanto as ama, rezar por um próximo ano melhor, e todo aquele clichê que as festas de final de ano traziam. Como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos, Jongdae apertou com mais força o bíceps de Junmyeon e impediu que o mais velho dissesse todas aquelas coisas melosas.

— Ah não, hyung! Nem pense nisso!

— Mas eu nem disse nada!

— Mas eu sei exatamente o que está pensando em dizer. Eu não quero que diga esses desejos decorados que todo mundo tem.

— O que ele quer dizer, Jun — o tom apaziguador de Yixing fez com que os olhos de Junmyeon se voltassem para o mais velho, este que depositou sua mão quente em sua nuca, enviando uma onda de arrepios coluna abaixo — Nós queremos saber o que você  _ realmente _ deseja.

Junmyeon estava tão perdido nas íris castanhas de Yixing, que não notou Jongdae chegando mais perto de seu ouvido e reforçando as palavras ditas pelo chinês.

— Isso mesmo! Se você pudesse pedir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, o que mais quis durante todo esse ano, o que pediria?

Bem, Junmyeon tinha um grande problema nas mãos. Ele mordeu a língua para não deixar que sua impulsividade falasse no seu lugar, porque sabia muito bem o que queria. Só teve uma coisa com a qual sonhou acordado durante todo o ano — e no ano passado também. O que Junmyeon mais queria era ter coragem para se confessar e reciprocidade em seus sentimentos.

O que ele mais queria era Jongdae e Yixing.

Mesmo com sua hesitação, o casal não saiu de perto de Junmyeon. Do contrário, aproximaram-se ainda mais, esperando que o calor trouxesse algum conforto para o outro. E funcionou, em partes. A proximidade o relaxava, mas também o deixava ansioso.

“ _ Se papai noel existe mesmo, por favor, me conceda um milagre de natal _ ”, foi tudo que Junmyeon pensou antes de dizer, bravamente encarando os olhos de Jongdae:

— Um beijo.

Junmyeon se sentiu orgulhoso por conseguir dizer isso sem gaguejar e com o olhar cravado em Jongdae. O outro Kim que o encarava de volta com a mesma intensidade, sem vacilar. O sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios trazia um misto de alívio e satisfação, por finalmente poder fazer aquilo que queria desde o dia em que conheceu Junmyeon.

— Eu acho que é o seu dia de sorte então, hyung.

Chen molhou os lábios com sua língua, a distração que causou em Junmyeon, que claramente acompanhou o movimento, foi muito bem aproveitada. Com um passo para frente, o mais novo uniu seus lábios com os macios de Junmyeon.

Beijar Jongdae era como correr uma maratona. Afoito e de tirar o fôlego. Seu aperto no braço ficou mais forte, sua outra mão rodeou sua cintura em busca de apoio. Era eletrizante a maneira como ele sorria docemente durante o beijo, ilustrando o quão contente estava e que não queria parar. Eles trocavam selares castos apenas para voltarem com a mesma rapidez de antes.

Foi o aperto da mão de Yixing, ainda na nuca de Junmyeon, que o fez ofegar e se separar de Chen, em busca de ar. Junmyeon sentiu suas bochechas quentes de vergonha, ele tinha mesmo acabado de beijar Jongdae na frente de Yixing? O que ele estava pensando, por Deus!

— Você sabe qual é o meu desejo, hyung? — Jongdae sussurrou antes mesmo que Junmyeon conseguisse formar um pensamento coerente, e se não fosse a proximidade de seus corpos, ele não teria ouvido o que o mais baixo dizia — Meu desejo, hyung, é ver você beijar Yixing.

Junmyeon arregalou os olhos, ele só podia estar sonhando, aquilo não era real. De jeito nenhum seus desejos estavam sendo realizados. Era um milagre realmente acontecendo?

Um segundo aperto da mão de Yixing fez com que Junmyeon, finalmente, mergulhasse nas orbes escuras do chinês. O que se passava em sua mente, Junmyeon não saberia dizer, mas seus olhos deixavam transparecer sua ansiedade e desejo. Ainda assim, ele não avançou até que Junmyeon lhe desse permissão com um aceno.

Beijar Yixing era como mergulhar em um oceano. Junmyeon se sentia completamente à deriva com a força que emanava de Yixing, sua calmaria era forte e protetora. Sua mão se enredou em seus cabelos num carinho suave, antes de descer por toda a extensão de sua coluna, quando chegou a cintura, seus dedos se entrelaçaram com os de Jongdae e juntos eles ficaram, naquele abraço terno e quente, até que Yixing libertou Junmyeon com uma mordida em seu lábio.

Junmyeon levou um tempo para abrir seus olhos, com medo de que todos aqueles toques que estava sentindo fossem frutos de sua imaginação frustrada e cansada de estar sozinha. Mais uma vez, Jongdae pareceu ter lido seus pensamentos.

— Abra os olhos, Myeonnie — disse docemente — a gente não é uma alucinação.

— É um pouco difícil de acreditar nisso — Junmyeon respondeu abrindo seus olhos.

Ao contrário do que imaginou, que seria repreendido ou até mesmo caçoado pelo que acabou de fazer, ele foi acolhido por olhos cheios de carinho e compreensão. Junmyeon quis dar um tapa em si mesmo. Estava bem óbvio pela maneira que sorriam, e a forma que conduziram tudo, que os dois homens na sua frente sabiam de seus sentimentos — que ele jurava de pé junto esconder muito bem —, e para sua maior surpresa, nutriam o mesmo por ele. E não só um. Não era apenas Yixing, ou só Jongdae. Eram os dois.

— Nós… — Junmyeon respirou fundo antes de proferir algo que poderia quebrar todo aquele momento mágico — Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso, tipo, tudo isso. Eu, vocês, nós três… 

— E nós vamos, Junmyeon — assegurou Yixing.

— Mas não aqui, claro. É quase natal, deveríamos ir pra casa!

Assim, os três rapazes se soltaram da bolha de conforto e terminaram de juntar seus pertences para sair do local de trabalho. No estacionamento, Junmyeon parou ao lado do carro de Yixing, relutantemente pronto para se despedir dos dois, quando algo surgiu em sua mente.

— Hey, Xing!

— Sim?

— Lá dentro, mais cedo, você não disse qual era seu desejo de natal.

Junmyeon mordeu o lábio nervoso. Ele só tinha notado isso quando estava com a trancando a porta dos fundos, e era a pergunta mais idiota possível a se fazer. Tinham tantas coisas mais importantes para serem questionadas como: O que aquele beijo significava? Eles agora eram o quê? Amigos com benefícios? Apenas um experimento de um dia para matar a curiosidade? Eles estavam entediados e queriam Junmyeon para reaviver o relacionamento? Mas nenhuma dessas perguntas escapou de seus lábios, apenas uma pergunta boba sobre um desejo de natal.

— Me desejo? Hum, deixe me ver… — o coreano riu fraco ao notar que Yixing estava imitando a mesma posição pensativa de Jongdae — Meu desejo de natal é levar meus dois garotos para casa — Yixing estendeu suas mãos, esperando que Chen e Junmyeon a pegassem, o que fizeram num piscar de olhos — cozinhar uma simples, mas gostosa ceia de natal e abraçá-los até que a gente caia de sono no sofá.

— O que acha Junmyeon? Nós podemos conceder esse desejo ao gege? — Jongdae se virou para ele, sorrindo tão largo que seus olhos sumiram e a curva de seus lábios ficou mais proeminente, balançando suas sobrancelhas de forma conspiratória.

— Seus dois garotos, hein? — Junmyeon entrou no espaço pessoal dos dois novamente, um último abraço antes de entrarem no carro — Acho que posso me acostumar a isso.

Ao receber um beijo em cada bochecha, dos homens mais amáveis do mundo, Junmyeon tinha certeza absoluta que poderia se acostumar a isso.

Parece que não era não ingenuidade assim acreditar em um milagre de natal. Ele, definitivamente, tinha encontrado o seu milagre e esperava que fosse um presente para toda a vida.

⛄

**Author's Note:**

> ↬ De nenhuma maneira essa fanfic retrata a realidade ou tem o intuito de denegrir ou prejudicar a imagem dos artistas. É apenas um trabalho de fã para fã.
> 
> Find Me: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/breathforMX) | [Social Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/dearladyeliza)


End file.
